Character Options
Character Options are a company that produce high quality, collectable toys and action figures. Between 2007 and 2009, Character released a number of Primeval-related merchandise, with the main characters, and a couple of creatures, from Series One and Two being produced as 5inch action figures and at least four other toys and devices were also made. Character Options did not continue to merchandise for Primeval after Series 2, because the sponsors; Woolworths, went bankrupt. There were some maquettes of Series 3 characters/creatures created that are now in possession of Tim Haines/Impossible Pictures.Exclusive Tim Haines Interview Primeval Character Options Figures Series 1 Primeval-characters.jpg|Primeval figures released for Series 2. Primeval Series 2 Figures.jpg|Series 2 characters and creatures. Series 1 Action Figures Professor Nick Cutter and 2 Hesperornis Cutter and 2 Hesperornis.jpg Cutter and 2 Hesperornis (boxed).jpg Contains: *Nick Cutter in his Episode 1.1 clothes. *Two Hesperornis as seen in Episode 1.3. Stephen Hart and 3 Giant Arachnids Stephen and 3 Giant Spiders.jpg Stephen and 3 Giant Spiders (boxed).jpg Contains: *Stephen Hart in his Episode 1.5 clothes. *Three Carboniferous Arachnids as seen in Episode 1.2. *Also includes scale tranquiliser gun. Connor Temple and Future Predator Connor and Future Predator.jpg Connor and Future Predator (boxed).jpg Contains: *Connor Temple in his Episode 1.3 and 1.6 clothes. *One Future Predator as seen in Episode 1.6. *Also includes scale satchel bag. Abby Maitland with Rex and a Dodo Abby with Rex and Dodo.jpg Abby with Rex and Dodo (boxed).jpg Contains: *Abby Maitland in her Episode 1.4 clothes. *Rex the Coelurosauravus. *One Dodo as seen in Episode 1.4. *One Parasite as seen in Episode 1.4. James Lester and Future Predator Lester and Future Predator.jpg Lester and Future Predator (boxed).jpg Contains: *James Lester in his Episode 1.4 attire. *One Future Predator as seen in Episode 1.6. Helen Cutter and Claudia Brown with 3 Agnurognathus Helen, Claudia and 3 Anurognathus.jpg Helen, Claudia and 3 Anurognathus (boxed).jpg Contains: *Helen Cutter in her Series 1 clothes. *Claudia Brown in her Episode 1.6 clothes. *Three Anurognathus as seen in Episode 1.5. *Also includes a scale knife. Professor Nick Cutter and Time Anomaly Cutter and Time Anomaly.jpg Cutter and Time Anomaly (boxed).jpg Contains: *Nick Cutter in his Episode 1.1 clothes. *One Time Anomaly. Anomaly Incursion Set (Series 1 version) Time Anomaly Incursion Centre.jpg CharacterOptions-AnomalyIncursionSet.jpg CharacterOptions-AnomalyIncursionSetSide.jpg Contains: *Captain Tom Ryan. *Two Hesperornis as seen in Episode 1.3. *One electronic Time Anomaly as seen in Episode 1.1/1.6. (with sound and light effects) *Also includes scale perimeter lights, weapons and gun rack as seen in Episode 1.1. Creature Incursion Playset CharacterOptions-CreatureIncursionPlaysetOpened.jpg CharacterOptions-CreatureIncursionPlayset.jpg CharacterOptions-CreatureIncursionPlaysetBack.jpg Contains: *Stephen Hart in his Episode 1.5 clothes. *Helen Cutter in her Series 1 clothes. *Captain Tom Ryan. *One Carboniferous Arachnid as seen in Episode 1.2. *One Dodo as seen in Episode 1.4 *One Hesperornis as seen in Episode 1.3. *Three Anurognathus. *One Time Anomaly. *Also includes scale tranquiliser gun, knife and Heckler & Koch gun. Series 2 Action Figures Connor Temple and Professor Nick Cutter Cutter Series 2 Figure.jpg Connor Series 2 Figure.jpg Cutter and Connor Series 2 (boxed).jpg Contains: *Connor Temple in his Episode 2.3 clothes. *Nick Cutter in his Episode 2.6/2.7 clothes. Abby Maitland and Smilodon Abby Series 2 Figure.jpg CharacterOptions-AbbyMaitlandandSmilodon.jpg Abby and Smilodon (boxed).jpg Contains: *Abby Maitland in her Episode 2.3 clothes. *One Smilodon as seen in Episode 2.3 and 2.6/2.7. Jenny Lewis and James Lester CharacterOptions-JennyLewisandJamesLester.jpg Jenny and Lester (boxed).jpg Contains: *James Lester in his Episode 1.4 attire. *Jenny Lewis in her Episode 2.4 attire. Mer Creature Mer Figure.jpg Mer Figure (boxed).jpg Contains: *One Mer Creature as seen in Episode 2.4 and 2.6/2.7. Raptor Raptor Figure.jpg Raptor Figure (boxed).jpg CharacterOptions-PrimevalRaptorActionFigureModel.jpg|Computer model Contains: *One Raptor as seen in Episode 2.1 and 2.6/2.7. Giant Scorpion Giant Scorpion Figure (boxed).jpg Contains: *One Silurian Scorpion as seen in Episode 2.5 and 2.6/2.7. Helen Cutter and Future Predator CharacterOptions-HelenCutterandFuturePredator.jpg Contains: *Helen Cutter in modified Series 1 clothes with Series 2 hair style. *One Neurally Clamped Future Predator as seen Episode 2.6/2.7. *Also includes a scale knife. Helen Cutter and Professor Nick Cutter Nick and Helen Series 2 Figures.jpg Nick and Helen Series 2 (boxed).jpg Contains: *Helen Cutter in modified Series 1 clothes with Series 2 hair style. *Nick Cutter in his Episode 2.6/2.7 clothes. *Also includes a scale knife. Connor Temple and Future Predator CharacterOptions-ConnorTempleandFuturePredator(Series2).jpg Contains: *Connor Temple in his Episode 2.3 clothes. *One Future Predator as seen in Episode 1.6. Stephen Hart and Giant Scorpion CharacterOptions-StephenHartandGiantScorpionUnboxed.jpg CharacterOptions-StephenHartandGiantScorpion.jpg Contains: *Stephen Hart in his Episode 1.5 clothes. *One Silurian Scorpion as seen in Episode 2.5 and 2.6/2.7. James Lester and Raptor CharacterOptions-JamesLesterandRaptorUnboxed.jpg CharacterOptions-JamesLesterandRaptor.jpg Contains: *James Lester in his Episode 1.4 attire. *One Raptor as seen in Episode 2.1 and 2.6/2.7. Nick Cutter and Anomaly Detector Part 1 CharacterOptions-NickCutter&AnomalyDetectorPart1Unboxed.jpg CharacterOptions-NickCutter&AnomalyDetectorPart1.jpg Contains: *Nick Cutter in his Episode 2.6/2.7 clothes. *Part 1 of the Anomaly Detection Device. *Also includes a scale handheld ADD. Jenny Lewis and Anomaly Detector Part 2 CharacterOptions-Jenny&AnomalyDetectorPart2Unboxed.jpg CharacterOptions-Jenny&AnomalyDetectorPart2.jpg Contains: *Jenny Lewis in her Episode 2.4 attire. *Part 2 of the Anomaly Detection Device. *Also includes a scale handheld ADD. Connor Temple and Anomaly Detector Part 3 CharacterOptions-Connor&AnomalyDetectorPart3Unboxed.jpg CharacterOptions-Connor&AnomalyDetectorPart3.jpg Contains: *Connor Temple in his Episode 2.3 clothes. *Part 3 of the Anomaly Detection Device. *Also includes a scale handheld ADD. Other Toys Plush Rex Plush Rex.jpg Plush Rex (boxed).jpg Features: *Full scale plush Rex with sound effects. Flytech Rex FlytechRex.jpg Flytech Rex (boxed).jpg Features: *A green remote control. *A plastic Rex with wings, able to fly in indoor areas. Flytech Carnivorous Pterosaur Flytech Carnivorous Pterosaur.jpg CharacterOptions-FlytechCarnivorousPterosaurBoxed.jpg Features: *A remote control. *A plastic Anurognathus with wings, able to fly in indoor areas. Handheld Anomaly Detector Hand-held_Anomaly_Detector.jpg CharacterOptions-HandheldAnomalyDetectorBack.jpg CharacterOptions-AnomalyDetectorinBox.jpg Features: *One near-screen accurate handheld Anomaly Detection Device. (based on the Series 3 version with Series 2 style graphics) *Light and sounds. Trivia *For the first and second series releases, there was one version of the Future Predator that was entirely grey (like Series 1-3) and another one that was a camouflage-like mixture of beige, dark brown, and black, this colour was never seen in the show. For the second series, a grey Predator with a Neural Clamp on its head was added to the releases. *As with most other promotional material and merchandise, Anurognathus was misspelled "Agnurognathus". *The sample packaging was different to the actual product packages and it had two action figures, namely a Slitheen and the Tenth Doctor, which were also made by Character Options.https://twitter.com/impossible_pics/status/894483291927191552 *In 2018, Character Options released a Doctor Who Bill Potts action figure that reused the legs from the Abby Maitland Series 1 figure and shoes from her Series 2 figure. CharacterOptions-PrimevalSamplePackaging.jpg|Doctor Who Figures in Sample Packaging. CharacterOptions-BillPotts-AbbyMaitlandFigure.jpg|Bill Potts with Abby Maitland's legs and shoes. Unreleased Series 3 Action Figures Impossible Pictures Twitter posted images of the unreleased Series 3 action figures on July 2017. The total number of figures were 8 characters and one creature. https://twitter.com/impossible_pics/status/886167532859781121 The Artifact was possibly made as well. The figures are: *Danny Quinn in his Episode 3.5 clothes. *Captain Becker in his full black uniform. *Sarah Page with satchel, in her Episode 3.1 clothes. *Connor Temple (re-painted Series 2 model to look like his Episode 3.1 clothes) *Abby Maitland (re-release of Series 2 model) *Jenny Lewis (repaint of Claudia Brown model to look like Episode 3.5 clothes) *James Lester (repaint of Series 1 model to look like Episode 3.1 clothes *Helen Cutter (repaint of Series 2 model to look like her Episode 3.1 - 3.3 clothes) *Future Fungus Creature as seen in Episode 3.5. CharacterOptions-Series3-DannyQuinnMaquette.jpg|Danny Quinn CharacterOptions-Series3-CaptainBeckerMaquette.jpg|Captain Becker CharacterOptions-Series3-SarahPageMaquette.jpg|Sarah Page CharacterOptions-Series3-ConnorTempleMaquette.jpg|Connor Temple CharacterOptions-Series3-AbbyMaitlandMaquette.jpg|Abby Maitland CharacterOptions-Series3-JennyLewisMaquette.jpg|Jenny Lewis CharacterOptions-Series3-JamesLesterMaquette.jpg|James Lester CharacterOptions-Series3-HelenCutterMaquette.jpg|Helen Cutter CharacterOptions-Series3-FutureFungusCreature.jpg|Future Fungus Creature References Category:Merchandise Category:Real World Categories